Izbet y Piccolo Especial San Valentin
by Izbet46
Summary: Izbet y Piccolo van por primera vez a un motel, en el Día de San Valentín.


Izbet: ¿Amor?

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasa?

Idbet: ¿Vamos a un motel el Día de San Valentín?

Piccolo: sonrojado - es que...

Izbet: Supe de un lugar muy discreto... son cabañas... por favorrr.

Le costó un tiempo hasta que logra convencerlo, quedan que ella irá sola en el automóvil y él llegará volando.

El lugar es acogedor por dentro, aunque algunos detalles delatan que no es un simple hotel, un espejo en el techo, en un costado y la cabecera, la pared del baño es transparente.

Izbet: Tranquilo - pone la radio con música muy suave.

Todavía Piccolo está nervioso y muy avergonzado.

Izbet: Veamos algo de televisión para que te relajes - pero tiene que apagarla enseguida, había una escena pornográfica, el sonido de los gemidos la hizo percatarse.

Izbet: Disculpa, pensé que ayudaría a tranquilizarte... no debí insistir que vinieramos, vámonos.

Piccolo: Quedémonos un rato.

Se sientan en el living a escuchar música, ella lleva "una ayuda" porqué suponía que algo así podía ocurrir, con segundas intenciones empieza a comer un cono de helado, chupándolo lentamente, le pasa la lengua por los costados y deja que un poco se le derrame por los labios, lo que surte el efecto que quiere. Él se quita la capa y el turbante, la empieza a besar, acariciar, la toma en brazos.

Izbet: cuando la deja en la gran cama - espera, todavía me queda helado... porque no te bañas por mientras...

Él a través del vidrio la ve desvistirse mientras sigue sensualmente chupando el helado, el namekuseijin no puede evitar acariciar su virilidad, cuando ella se acuesta en medio de la cama, Piccolo sube, afirmándose en las manos y rodillas, como un animal acechando a su presa, antes de besarla lame el helado que le quedó en la barbilla, bajando a su busto que también tiene restos.

Izbet: No pensé que te gustará tanto el helado - dice entre gemidos.

Piccoli: Me gusta más el envase - le responde.

Cuando termina le toma las muñecas y se las sujeta firmemente sobre su cabeza, está totalmente duro, con su mano libre toma su miembro y penetra a la mujer, que se desespera porque no puede acariciarlo, cuando él siente que ella está a punto de acabar la suelta, mientras se acarician y besan llegan juntos al orgasmo.

Izbet: Quede pegajosa con el helado, voy a bañarme.

Él acomoda las almohadas de la cama para mirar cómodamente como la mujer se enjabona el cuerpo con movimientos lentos, sensuales, mientras vuelve a autoestimularse, "accidentalmente" a Izbet se le cae el jabón, se agacha doblando solamente la cintura, dejando su intimidad a la vista de Piccolo.

Izbet: ¿Puedes ayudarme? No lo encuentro.

Ni siquiera ha terminado de hablar cuando él ya está a su lado con el jabón en la mano.

Izbet: Gracias.

Piccolo: Déjame ayudarte - le dice con voz ronca.

Cómo está frente a ella le enjabona los senos, luego la da vuelta bruscamente y la hace apoyarse contra la pared, se agacha poniéndole jabón desde la espalda hacia abajo, cuando está a la altura de la intimidad de la mujer juega en ella con su lengua, cuando siente que está por acabar, se levanta y empieza a entrar por su trasero, con un brazo la sujeta de la cintura mientras con la otra la masturba, lo que provoca fuertes gemidos de placer en Izbet, siguen así hasta que acaban, luego terminan de bañarse.

En vez de ir a la cama, ella lo lleva al living, lo sienta, y comienza a jugar con su miembro como lo hizo antes con el helado, la excitación en ella aumenta al escuchar los gruñidos de Piccolo, su mano toma la de él para sentir como la cierra cada vez más fuerte, señal que él está controlandose para que no termine tan rápido su placer, cuando acaba ella se atora tratando de tragar todo, lo que le queda en su comisura se lo limpia relamiéndose.

Izbet: Menos mal que estabas avergonzado - él ríe y la besa.

Nuevamente el deseo en ellos se enciende, así que Izbet se sienta sobre su virilidad, empieza a subir y baja, Piccolo la besa en el cuello, hombros, senos... se acarician todo el cuerpo, les cuesta un poco más de tiempo, pero nuevamente acaban juntos.

Luego de eso están tan cansados que se van a la cama a descansar. Después de unas horas, ya repuestos, él se le acerca, la besa desde la espalda, le acaricia los senos y el cuerpo, ya excitada ella se acomoda en sus manos y rodillas, para que la penetre por la vagina, en cuatro, él la toma de la cadera, primero suavemente, pero al ver sus reflejos en los espejos del techo, y contemplar la cara de placer de Izbet en el de enfrente, sus movimientos se vuelven tan fuertes que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando llena la habitación.

Él se acomoda para que Izbet se sujete en la cabecera de la cama para mantenerse firme, los gemidos y gruñidos son cada vez más fuerte hasta que acaban.

A los minutos de la administración llaman para avisar que les queda media hora, por lo se bañan, se visten y se van, él volando, ella en su automóvil. Cuando van a limpiar la cabaña, los empleados encuentran la cama rota.

FIN


End file.
